Singkat
by little santa
Summary: "Clove, kumohon bertahanlah." Bertahan dari apa, Cato? Aku bingung sekarang, namun sesungguhnya aku tahu Cato tak mendengarku. - Pertarungan di arena Hunger Games ke-74 dari sudut pandang seorang gadis-yang mereka bilang sadis dan berbahaya-dari Distrik Dua.


A/N: HAI SEMUANYA. Akhirnya, fic pertamaku setelah setahun berlalu. Tahun pertama tinggal di asrama membuatku sibuk beradaptasi dan aku sempat mengalami WB. Jadi, di sinilah aku. Satu tahun setelah fic terakhirku. :$

_Well, _mungkin fanfic ini salah satu yang paling _mainstream_, menceritakan kisah Clove yang malang. Tapi semoga penyajiannya membuatmu tidak bosan membacanya ya. ^^

**Sudut pandang: Clove, Distrik 2.**

_little santa_

_"Singkat"_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and the characters belong to Suzanne Collins._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Anak perempuan lebih dulu!"

Suara wanita berwarna-warni dari Capitol itu melengking sempurna setelah serentetan prosedur dilaksanakan—membacakan pidato dan sejarah di balik sejarah Hunger Games, hal-hal tidak penting semacam itu.

Jantungku langsung berdegup cepat. Hari ini Hari Pemungutan, dan aku bahkan sudah bisa merasakan adrenalin mengalir deras di pembuluh darahku sejak aku makan sarapanku tadi pagi. Aku bahkan berebut masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kakak perempuanku yang berusia dua tahun di atasku, ingin memiliki sebanyak mungkin waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri di Hari Pemungutan. Setelah aku mandi dan kakak perempuanku masuk ke kamar mandi—sambil menggerutu karena tak rela aku bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu—aku memakai gaun cantik berwarna biru muda yang dijahitkan ibuku sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Setiap tahun aku dan kakakku dibuatkan gaun baru oleh ibuku, yang hanya boleh dipakai pertama kali untuk Hari Pemungutan. Aku menyukai gaun biru ini. Sederhana, tapi cantik. Lalu sebelum aku pergi ke alun-alun kota, ibuku membantu memakaikan sepatu kain berwarna senada yang juga dibuatkannya untukku.

Alun-alun ramai dengan remaja-remaja yang bersemangat dan terlihat menawan pada Hari Pemungutan. Seumur hidup kami, kami sudah dipersiapkan untuk bertarung di arena, melawan 23 peserta lain dari berbagai distrik. Didukung oleh industri utama distrik kami, Distrik Dua, yaitu pertambangan dan pemotongan batu, di mana sebagian besar Penjaga Perdamaian dilatih dan senjata-senjata yang dimiliki Capitol dibuat, sesungguhnya justru malah mengherankan jika ada anak-anak yang tidak terlatih untuk bertarung dan menghindari _Hunger Games_. Memang ada sebagian kecil anak-anak seperti itu, yang secara alami dianggap aneh di sekolah.

Aku beruntung memiliki ayah yang bekerja dengan spesialisasi membuat pisau. Sejak kecil, ayahku mengajari aku dan kakakku berbagai teknik menggunakan pisau—katanya ia diajari oleh kakeknya, dan aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak cukup mahir dalam menggunakan senjata ini. Kenyataannya, kakak perempuanku tidak lebih baik daripada aku dalam kasus ini.

Kembali ke Pemungutan. Aku masih menatap wanita berkulit hijau kacang polong itu dengan jantungku yang bertalu-talu. Aku tahu sebagian besar anak di distrik-distrik juga merasakan debaran-debaran jantung yang sama ketika Pemungutan, namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Mereka semua berharap, _semoga bukan namaku, bukan namaku, bukan namaku_. Tapi tidak di Distrik Dua.

Aku memejamkan mataku, menggumamkan kalimat mantraku sejak aku pertama kali membuka mata pagi ini: _namaku, namaku, kumohon namaku, namaku, namaku__…_

"Clove!" seru wanita Capitol itu.

Oh! Aku tidak percaya. Benarkah barusan wanita itu menyebut "_Clove_"? Namaku? Mataku mendadak terbuka dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa perintah apalagi direncanakan, bibirku merekahkan seberkas senyum. Oh, betapa ini hari keberuntunganku! Saat berjalan ke panggung diiringi beberapa Penjaga Perdamaian, aku menikmati tatapan-tatapan iri para gadis yang tidak berkesempatan untuk menjadi peserta _Hunger Games_ tahun ini, lalu melemparkan senyum manis pada kakakku yang menatap iri dari kejauhan.

Aku berdiri selangkah di belakang wanita berwarna kacang polong bodoh itu sambil masih merekahkan senyum yang tak bisa kutahan. Wanita dari Capitol itu kemudian berjalan menuju bola bening besar yang berisi nama-nama anak laki-laki, lalu mengaduk-aduknya dan mengambil selembar kertas kecil. Ia membukanya dengan gaya dramatis, lalu membacakan sebuah nama yang tak kukenal.

Saat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berjalan ke panggung dengan wajah sayu—aku tahu ialah salah satu anak aneh yang tidak menyukai _Hunger Games—_seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang kuketahui bernama Cato mengajukan diri.

Oh, tidak.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa dibilang mengenalnya, karena kami tidak pernah bicara. Namun aku tahu Cato, dan yah… seperti nyaris semua gadis lainnya di Distrik Dua, aku mengagumi ketampanannya. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Aku tersenyum jijik membayangkan memiliki perasaan khusus secara emosional padanya. Tidak. Aku berdiri di sini untuk menerima mahkota _Hunger Games_ yang sudah kudambakan seumur hidupku. Yang berarti, jika aku mau jadi pemenang, aku harus menghabisi 23 peserta lainnya. Termasuk dia.

Tidak apa-apa, jelas. Aku hanya sayang membayangkan laki-laki setampan dirinya harus kalah.

Aku begitu tenggelam dalam pikiranku sehingga aku tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita bodoh dari Capitol itu sampai dia berkata, "Selamat mengikuti _Hunger Games_! Semoga keberuntungan berada di pihakmu selalu!"

* * *

Kegiatan di Pusat Latihan berlangsung cepat bagiku, dan tidak ada yang kuingat secara spesifik kecuali momen ketika aku resmi menjadi sekutu dengan Cato dan beberapa peserta dari distrik yang memang langganan menjadi Peserta Karier.

Awalnya ketika aku sedang bermain-main dengan berbagai jenis pisau dengan melemparkannya ke orang-orangan target—oh, ada banyak sekali pisau di sini! Kuharap aku bisa menahan diriku sendiri—aku mendapati orang-orangan targetku berikutnya sudah tertancap tombak dengan sempurna tepat di titik paling tengah.

Ketika aku menoleh, Cato tersenyum padaku—jenis senyum mematikan yang digemari seluruh gadis di distrikku—sambil mengulurkan tangan, telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas. "Sekutu?"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan mengangkat satu sudut bibirku. Meski tanpa anggukan atau persetujuan eksplisit, aku tahu ia paham bahwa kami bersekutu sekarang.

* * *

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, maka dimulailah _Hunger Games_ ke-74!" suara Claudius Templesmith menggelegar di arena.

Enam puluh detik sebelum aku bisa berlari ke trompet emas bernama Cornucopia. Mataku jelalatan memandangi senjata-senjata perak yang memantul terkena cahaya matahari. Persis di mulut trompet, aku melihat satu wadah perak yang berukuran seperti ember rendah berisikan berbagai jenis pisau cantik yang menunggu untuk kugunakan. _Itu milikku. Pisau-pisau itu dibuat mereka untukku._

Tepat saat gong berbunyi, aku melesat secepat kilat ke mulut corong trompet emas Cornucopia, dan aku amat yakin bahwa dengan kecepatan lariku yang luar biasa, aku pasti peserta yang pertama tiba di sana.

Namun sekitar lima meter jaraknya menuju senjata-senjata perakku yang berharga, Cato terlebih dahulu sampai di sana dan melemparkan semacam kain kulit berwarna hitam ke arahku, juga ember perak itu. Ember perak_ku_. Aku menangkapnya dengan linglung, namun sepersekian detik kemudian menyadari bahwa yang dilemparkannya adalah jaket kulit antipeluru, yang buru-buru kukenakan. Kuambil segenggam pisau sebanyak yang bisa kugenggam dalam satu tangan dengan tangan kiriku, lalu mataku menangkap sosok anak lelaki dari Distrik 9 sedang berebutan sebuah tas oranye dengan… gadis itu!

Anak perempuan dari Distrik Dua Belas yang entah melakukan apa dalam sesi pribadinya sehingga para Juri Pertarungan bisa-bisanya memberinya nilai lebih tinggi daripada aku yang begitu memesona dengan pisau-pisauku. Sebelas! Sementara aku hanya dapat sepuluh.

Sementara aku berpikir, sebilah pisauku sudah menancap di punggung anak lelaki dari Distrik 9 itu. Aku hanya melemparnya secara naluriah tanpa terlalu banyak menimbang. Setelah anak lelaki itu memuncratkan darah ke wajah gadis tolol yang berputar-putar dengan gaunnya pada malam wawancara itu, sasaranku berikutnya dia. Aku nyaris seratus persen yakin lemparan pisauku bakal menewaskannya, namun aku terpaksa menelan kekecewaan karena ia mengangkat ransel oranyenya pada detik terakhir dan pisauku hanya menancap pada ranselnya. Lalu anak perempuan dari Distrik 12 itu kabur ke dalam hutan dalam hitungan detik.

Aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkannya sekarang. Mungkin nanti aku bisa mencarinya dan menghabisinya, tapi sekarang yang penting adalah pertumpahan darah di Cornucopia. Dua pisauku melayang masing-masing ke arah seorang gadis dari Distrik 3 dan anak perempuan dari Distrik 10, sekali lagi hanya secara naluriah. Dan seperti semua sasaranku sebelumnya, pisau-pisauku berhasil menumbangkan kedua gadis itu.

* * *

_Beberapa hari setelahnya__…_

Sisa lima peserta lagi menuju rumah dan mahkota yang kuimpikan selama belasan tahun hidupku. Gadis dari Distrik Delapan tewas pada hari kedua. Glimmer dan gadis dari Distrik Empat, yang tak kuingat namanya, sudah tidur nyenyak selamanya akibat tawon penjejak yang dijatuhkan Katniss yang ternyata tinggal di atas pohon. Anak lelaki dari Distrik Sepuluh pada hari kedelapan. Lalu si jenius dari Distrik Tiga yang dipuntir sendiri kepalanya oleh Cato setelah persediaan makanan kami meledak berkeping-keping. Lalu Marvel, yang dibunuh Katniss pada hari kesembilan setelah ia membunuh sekutu kecilnya, Rue.

Lima peserta lagi. Itu berarti hanya ada si Lover Boy dan gadisnya yang suka berputar-putar bodoh dengan gaunnya, gadis dari Distrik Lima, Thresh, dan… Cato.

Selama belasan hari yang telah kami lewati, ia bertindak seperti Peserta Karier biasanya, dan aku juga. Meski aku harus mengakui bahwa ada malam ketika aku dengan bodohnya merenungkan tindakan Cato pada hari pertama, saat pertumpahan darah di Cornucopia. Melemparkan jaket antipeluru dan senjata yang ia tahu kuinginkan? Tidakkah itu suatu bentuk kepedulian supaya aku tetap aman? Tadinya kupikir begitu.

Namun bisa dibilang itu yang pertama dan terakhir. Sejak pertumpahan darah, ia bersikap nyaris seperti tidak mengenalku. _Well_, itu memang kenyataannya. Tapi amat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia lakukan di Cornucopia. Lalu aku menghabiskan seharian penuh berikutnya untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa mungkin saja itu hanya merupakan tindakan refleks. Karena ia sekutuku. Karena ia tahu pisau adalah 'makananku'. Karena kami berasal dari distrik yang sama. Cukup mudah, sebenarnya. Masuk akal.

Sampai kebakaran itu terjadi. Maksudku, aku tahu kebakaran itu pasti api yang dibuat orang-orang berbakat namun tolol yang tak punya pekerjaan lain selain memikirkan bencana apa untuk dibawa ke dalam arena supaya Pertarungan selalu seru dan orang-orang di Capitol tidak menganggap Hunger Games ke-74 ini membosankan. Tapi tetap saja apinya panas. Kau tidak mengharapkan mereka hanya mengeluarkan api sintetis seperti yang dikenakan Distrik Dua Belas pada upacara pembukaan, 'kan?

Tadinya kebakaran itu hanya kebakaran. Menyesakkan, memang. Membuat kami sulit bernapas, namun kami masih bisa lari dari kejaran api itu. Tapi lalu Juri Pertarungan yang saking tidak ada kerjaannya sampai memikirkan ide gila untuk meluncurkan bola-bola api mulai melaksanakan pemikirannya. Aku lincah dan cepat, dan sudah menghindari sekitar empat bola api yang mengarah padaku. Pada bola api yang kelima, fokusku sedang berada pada hal lain, entah kenapa, dan Cato menubrukku hingga kami berdua tersungkur ke tanah, persis saat bola api melesat bersama angin melewati kami.

Aku terpaku dan bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya ini semua, namun bola-bola api masih ditembakkan dan kami harus bergegas. Tak ada waktu untuk mempertanyakannya, mempertanyakan alasan mengapa ia mau repot-repot menolongku, padahal tanpa pertolongannya itu, lawannya di arena sudah berkurang satu dan itu berarti ia semakin dekat dengan kemenangannya.

Malam itu, saat aku berusaha tidur, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh bayangannya yang melempar jaket dan ember pisau padaku, serta tubuhnya yang menubruk melindungiku ketika bola api menyerang. Aku memutar memori itu bolak-balik, dan pada saat aku tertidur, mimpi-mimpiku pun dipenuhi wajahnya.

Pagi harinya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Lagi-lagi aku menuduh refleks sebagai kambing hitam di balik tindakan Cato menyelamatkanku. Lagipula, memikirkan masalah itu tak membawaku lebih dekat menuju Desa Pemenang di Distrik Dua.

Kini setelah Marvel tewas, Kawanan Karier jadi tinggal kami berdua. Entah mengapa aku teringat rumah. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan cibiran iri yang dilontarkan kakakku melihatku bertahan sampai enam besar, dan mondar-mandir di arena hanya berduaan dengan Cato. Ia termasuk salah satu gadis yang menggemari Cato. Meskipun begitu, aku sedikit yakin ia lebih menjagokan adiknya ini daripada pujaan hatinya itu. Atau mungkin tidak? Aku harus mencari tahu hal ini. Dan untuk itu aku perlu memenangkan Pertarungan ini kemudian pulang ke rumah dan bertanya langsung padanya. Mungkin jawabannya akan mengejutkanku, siapa tahu.

Dengan pemikiran itu, jauh lebih mudah bagiku untuk tidak kembali mengingat-ingat dua tindakan superior yang dilakukan Cato. Aku hanya harus menghabisi lima peserta lagi. _Hanya lima, Clove_. Aku berusaha memberi tahu diriku sendiri. Sepuluh hari yang lalu kami masih berjumlah dua puluh empat. Sekarang hanya lima sisanya sebelum mahkota impianku jadi milikku.

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku akan berhadapan dengan Cato, jika aku sebegitu tak beruntungnya harus menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri dan bukannya peserta lain yang melakukannya. Terlebih lagi setelah dua aksi superior yang dilakukannya. Aku bisa dibilang berutang nyawa padanya.

Namun perasaan kangen rumah yang kurasakan, kehangatan perapian di rumah dan tawa ayah, ibu, serta kakak perempuanku yang mendadak bergema di benakku, membuatku melupakan segalanya tentang Cato. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Malam tiba, dan ini giliranku berjaga sementara Cato beristirahat. Seperti yang sudah kuketahui, tidak ada wajah yang muncul di langit. Lagu kebangsaan tak asing karena sudah kudengar setiap malam sejak tiba di arena. Lalu pandanganku tertumbuk pada Cato yang tampan, yang sedang terlelap dengan tombak andalannya dalam pelukannya.

Haruskah aku menyebabkan letusan meriam berbunyi malam ini, dan meninggalkan anak lelaki tampan dari distrikku ini hanya tinggal gambar yang muncul di langit sebelum lagu kebangsaan digaungkan di arena besok malam? Haruskah aku? Jika aku ingin menang, ini saat yang tepat, dan mungkin satu-satunya momen yang tersisa. Ketika lagu kebangsaan mulai mencapai bagian akhir, aku tahu aku seharusnya sudah memutuskan. Namun karena berbagai alasan yang tak dapat kuutarakan, aku bergeming, mengulur waktu.

Lagu kebangsaan berakhir dan suara tiupan trompet membuatku terlonjak bangun dari lamunanku. Tiupan trompet berarti pengumuman dari Claudius Templesmith. Mungkin bakal ada pesta di Cornucopia yang memberiku kesempatan untuk menghabisi beberapa nyawa lagi, yang akan membawaku semakin dekat dengan Distrik Dua.

"Selamat kepada enam peserta yang masih bertahan! Kabar gembira, ada perubahan peraturan!"

Kedua alisku naik tinggi-tinggi, dan tanpa sadar aku menahan napas menunggu lanjutan kalimat Claudius Templesmith.

"Aturan terbaru: dua peserta dari distrik yang sama bisa dinyatakan sebagai pemenang jika mereka jadi dua peserta terakhir yang masih hidup!"

Ada hening yang cukup panjang saat berita tentang aturan baru itu meresap ke dalam pikiranku, dan aku bergegas mengguncang tubuh Cato. Ia langsung siaga, memandang ke sekeliling, lalu menatap bertanya ke arahku. Tidak butuh penjelasan dari bibirku karena sedetik kemudian Claudius Templesmith mengulang perubahan peraturan itu sekali lagi.

Kami bertatapan, lalu keheningan yang amat panjang menyelimuti kami sementara aku menunduk, mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Semua perasaanku campur baur. Kini, keselamatan dirinya tidak berarti melayangnya nyawaku. Kami berdua bisa menang. Kami berdua bisa pulang. Lalu mendadak, momen-momen yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam di hatiku itu menyeruak. Cato melemparkan jaket dan ember perak berisi pisau. Cato melindungiku dari serangan bola api buatan Juri Pertarungan.

Kini, aku bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih, dengan lebih objektif. Apa maksud semua tindakannya yang berkesan melindungiku? Kini, saat di antara kami keselamatan yang satu tidak berarti kematian yang lain, aku mulai memilah-milah perasaanku. Sesungguhnya aku ingin Cato hidup. Aku tidak ingin ia mati. Aku baru menyadari seberapa besarnya keinginan itu sekarang, karena sebelumnya aku menimbun semua perasaan itu dengan latihan yang sudah kujalani seumur hidupku untuk Pertarungan ini, dengan semua mimpi-mimpi mengenai mahkota pemenang yang jadi milikku, dengan kerinduanku akan kehangatan rumah di Distrik Dua.

Kini, saat Cato bisa tetap hidup _sementara_ aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya itu, aku tahu aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Cato," bisikku amat pelan, tapi aku tahu ia mendengarku. "Kalau sekarang ada perubahan peraturan… Kalau kita bisa pulang, _kita berdua_… Kalau… kalau aku tidak harus membunuhmu," aku nyaris menangis saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir ini, "kupikir… kupikir…"

Sebelum aku mengutarakannya, bahwa aku ingin ia selamat, bahwa aku tak ingin ia pergi meninggalkanku, bahwa aku sejujurnya merasa takut kehilangan dirinya, pada akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengatakan semua itu, karena bibirnya menyelaku, menyentuh bibirku yang masih kesulitan mencari kata-kata. Dan saat bibirnya menciumku, menuntunku dalam irama lembut namun penuh hasrat dan kasih sayang, aku tahu bahwa ia mengerti setiap kata yang hendak kuucapkan namun belum terucap. Aku tahu ia memahaminya.

Aku juga paham. Tanpa kata, aku juga mengerti apa yang dirasakannya terhadapku. Saat bibir kami bertaut, segalanya menjadi amat jelas. Sebegitu jelasnya sehingga aku memarahi diriku sendiri untuk tidak memahami apa yang tersirat begitu gamblang melalui setiap tindakannya. Bahwa ia ingin aku hidup, dengan melindungiku melalui jaket antipeluru itu, dan memberikan padaku senjata-senjata yang bahkan mahir kugunakan dalam keadaan mata terpejam sekalipun. Bahwa ia ingin melupakan perasaannya padaku setelah itu, karena ini _Hunger Games_ dan tujuan utamamu adalah untuk menang. Bahwa secara naluriah, ia tetap menginginkanku aman, dengan melindungiku saat tembakan bola api nyaris melayangkan nyawaku.

Bahwa ia sesungguhnya mencintaiku, dan perasaannya begitu nyata setelah perubahan peraturan ini diumumkan. Dan perlahan-lahan aku memahami diriku sendiri, bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku juga mencintainya.

Aku menariknya lebih dekat dan membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Kami menghabiskan malam itu dengan memeluk, merangkul, mencium satu sama lain, menikmati malam kami yang begitu indah di dalam kurungan arena Pertarungan.

Malam itu, di dalam tenda yang kami sembunyikan di balik semak-semak, untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiba di arena, aku merasakan hasrat lain selain untuk menghabisi nyawa orang.

Aku menyebutnya "cinta", karena aku belum menemukan kata lain yang lebih tepat untuk apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

* * *

Aku bangun ketika matahari sudah bersiap-siap terbit dari persembunyiannya, dan mendapati diriku dalam pelukan Cato dan sebelah tanganku di atas dadanya. Aku ingat betapa dinginnya semalam, dan bagaimana aku berada dalam pelukan Cato selama semalaman penuh. Aku membayangkan kembali malam yang dingin kemarin, lalu merinding dan berharap seandainya kami punya kantong tidur atau selimut atau apalah yang dapat membantu menghangatkan tubuh kami. Cato tersenyum padaku, lalu bibirnya mengecup bibirku.

"Ciuman selamat pagi," katanya. Dan sebelum sempat berkata-kata apapun, sebuah parasut perak muncul di hadapan kami. Aku dan Cato bertatapan, lalu mendapati roti yang masih hangat di dalam parasut itu. Awalnya kami menghemat roti itu untuk persediaan sampai malam, berhubung persediaan makanan kami sudah diledakkan berkeping-keping oleh entah siapa. Namun begitu malam tiba dan roti yang kami bagi dua itu nyaris tinggal remah-remah, sebuah parasut perak lain mampir di hadapan kami dan kami makan cukup kenyang malam itu. Dan begitulah kami mendapat makanan untuk bertahan hidup selama hari-hari berikutnya di_ Hunger Games_. Betapa bersyukurnya aku pada para sponsor atau orang-orang di distrikku yang begitu murah hati memberikan semua ini pada kami.

Kami berdua memutuskan menyisir hutan untuk mencari keberadaan yang lain-lain. Jika gadis dari Distrik 5 kami temukan, ia pasti tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghindari maut. Masalahnya, sulit sekali menemukannya. Aku bisa bilang aku tak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya sejak Pertarungan dimulai. Bagaimana dengan Thresh? Meskipun tubuhnya besar, adanya kemampuan kami berdua dalam pihak yang sama jelas lebih dari cukup untuk menghabisinya.

Katniss dan Peeta. Aku yakin Peeta cukup terluka untuk bahkan bisa membela dirinya, sementara Katniss—jika ia bersama Peeta sekarang dan aku nyaris yakin itu benar—akan kesulitan membela dirinya dan Peeta menghadapi kekuatanku dan Cato.

Malam itu, saat kami belum bertemu sesosok manusia pun yang bisa kami temukan untuk dihabisi, kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Lagi-lagi kami menyembunyikan tenda kami di balik semak-semak. Saat kami masuk ke tenda, suara Claudius Templesmith membelah udara, mengumumkan bahwa bakal ada pesta. Wah! Kesempatan berlian untuk menghabisi beberapa peserta—semuanya, kalau bisa.

Namun Claudius Templesmith tidak berkata bahwa pesta yang diadakannya menyediakan makanan. Pesta itu akan menyediakan barang yang amat didambakan para peserta. Kami hanya harus mengambil tas bertuliskan nomor distrik kami di Cornucopia pada waktu yang ditentukannya, dini hari.

Pikiranku melayang pada kantong tidur dan selimut yang bisa membuat tidur kami jadi lebih nyenyak malam ini. Aku memberi tahu Cato bahwa kami harus menghadiri pestanya, selain untuk mengambil hadiah juga untuk membereskan peserta-peserta yang datang. Cato setuju, dan kami mengatur rencana. Aku yang akan mengambil tas bertuliskan nomor distrik kami, dan Cato secara khusus memerintahkanku untuk mengambil sebanyak mungkin tas milik peserta lain yang bisa kuambil, dengan tujuan supaya mereka mengejar kami, kalau mereka punya keberanian untuk itu, dan kami akan lebih mudah membunuh mereka jika mereka datang sendiri. Sementara itu, Cato akan mengawasiku dari hutan dan memburu peserta-peserta lain. Rencana itu kedengaran bagus dan aku tidak punya ide lain yang lebih cemerlang, jadi kami makan lagi dan aku membiarkan Cato beristirahat, mempersiapkan diri masing-masing untuk dini hari nanti.

Cato bangun sekitar tiga jam sebelum dini hari. Ia menatapku lama, meskipun aku berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Aku tidak mau mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan atau apapun. Satu, karena momen yang kami miliki bersama begitu sedikit dan semua terekam jelas di memoriku sehingga aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk melepaskannya dengan ucapan perpisahan. Dua, karena aku yakin kami bakal bertahan dan bakal menjadi juara. Tiga, meskipun tidak ada kedua alasan sebelumnya, aku yakin aku bahkan tak sanggup melakukannya. Mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan terakhir atau apalah untuknya. Jadi aku hanya bergelung di sampingnya sampai ia menciumku lagi, dengan amat, sangat penuh perasaan.

Sebelum dini hari tiba, kami sudah bergegas menuju Cornucopia. Kami menunggu beberapa saat lamanya dalam keheningan sambil menggengam tangan satu sama lain. Saat matahari mulai terbit dan sinar pertamanya memantul di trompet emas Cornucopia, tanah membuka dan dari bawah, muncullah meja yang di atasnya terdapat empat tas—masing-masing dua tas besar bertuliskan 2 dan 8, lalu dua tas kecil bertuliskan 5 dan 12. Aku hendak berlari mengambil semua tas itu sebelum Cato menghentikanku.

"Jangan gegabah, Clove. Kita harus memperhatikan situasi terlebih dahulu."

Dan tepat setelah kalimat itu diselesaikan Cato, gadis dari Distrik 5 sudah berlari melintasi tanah lapang di sekitar trompet emas dan kabur ke dalam hutan membawa ransel bertuliskan nomor distriknya dalam damai.

Detik berikutnya, aku mulai berlari, namun sebuah sosok mendahuluiku. Katniss. Ia hendak bergegas kembali ke dalam hutan membawa ransel mininya, ketika pisauku melukai dahinya dan ia terhuyung jatuh. Tindakanku lebih bersifat refleks naluriah daripada terencana. Namun aku tahu tindakanku tepat.

Aku tersenyum senang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membunuh gadis ini dengan tanganku sendiri. Gadis yang perolehan nilainya melebihi nilaiku. Aku menghampirinya, mengunci setiap gerakannya, dan tersenyum mematikan.

Aku baru saja hendak memberikan sentuhan mematikan terakhir pisauku pada gadis yang barusan meludahi wajahku ini, ketika kurasakan tubuhku melayang. Melayang?

Dengan ngeri kusadari Thresh mengangkat tubuhku dan membentak-bentakku, bisa dibilang ia meludahi makian-makiannya padaku, namun rasa takut menguasaiku hingga aku tak bisa mencerna perkataannya. Ia menyebut-nyebut sekutu Katniss, Rue, lalu bertanya keras padaku apakah aku yang membunuh gadis kecil itu.

"Bukan, bukan aku!" pekikku kalap. "CATO!" teriakku senyaring mungkin. Lalu Thresh marah, dan dengan bodohnya sekali lagi aku berteriak memanggil nama Cato. Thresh langsung mengangkat sebongkah batu berukuran seperti roti, dan dalam hitungan detik, ia melempar batu itu. Aku menghindar.

Atau tepatnya berusaha menghindar. Karena aku terlambat. Batu itu dihantamkan dengan keras ke pelipisku, lalu segalanya gelap.

* * *

Tubuhku terbaring melayang-layang di kegelapan. Aku buta, namun aku bisa merasakan tubuhku melayang. Aku tak tahu ke mana aku akan berlabuh, dan segalanya terasa sepi. Gelap. Pekat melahirkan penat. Lalu setelah beberapa saat lamanya, aku melihat cahaya.

Malaikat yang amat cantik tersenyum padaku. Kecantikannya luar biasa, melebihi apapun yang pernah kulihat di dunia fanaku. Malaikat cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya yang putih, yang berselimutkan jubah, dan aku berusaha menggapai tangannya.

Namun seseorang mencegahku. Samar-samar kudengar suara yang amat kukenal.

"Clove! Kau dengar aku?"

_Ya!_ Aku berusaha menjawab, namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Clove, kumohon bertahanlah."

_Bertahan dari apa, Cato?_ Aku bingung sekarang, namun sesungguhnya aku tahu Cato tak mendengarku.

"Clove, tetaplah bersamaku." Suara Cato amat putus asa sekarang, penuh kepedihan, seolah seseorang baru saja menabur garam pada lukanya. Suaranya yang seperti tersayat memilukan hatiku, dan aku ingin menghiburnya. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya kesakitan seperti itu.

_Aku akan tetap bersamamu, tentu saja, Cato. Jangan sedih. Aku akan tetap bersamamu_.

Aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Cato yang sedang bersedih tidak bisa mendengarku. Ia ada di sampingku, begitu dekat, namun begitu jauh. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya.

Cato terus bergumam padaku agar jangan pergi meninggalkannya, dan sesungguhnya aku memang takkan meninggalkannya. Namun lama-kelamaan, perlahan tapi aku menyadarinya, suaranya menghilang. Ia tidak berbicara lagi.

_Cato? Di mana kau?_

Aku jadi takut akan kegelapan yang menyelimutiku, karena kini tak ada suara Cato yang menemani. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Mungkin dia sudah berhenti berbicara, tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah ia masih ada di sini.

Aku menunggu beberapa lamanya sampai kupikir aku tertidur, namun rasa hampa dan sepi itu menguasaiku begitu dominannya sehingga aku mulai frustasi mengharapkan kehadiran suaranya. Begitu lama aku menunggu, sehingga aku tahu dia tidak bersamaku lagi. Entah ke mana ia pergi, padahal ia sendiri yang meminta padaku untuk tetap bersamanya, tidak meninggalkannya.

Kemudian, cahaya itu datang lagi. Malaikat cantik itu lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum amat menawan, dan bongkahan rasa kecewa dan kehilangan bergantian menghantamku saat aku mendapati tak ada yang menahanku ketika aku menyambut uluran tangan sang malaikat.

**FIN**

A/N: Yeah, sekian. Begitu saja ceritanya, seperti yang kalian semua sudah tahu. Melihat banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, atau ingin memuji beberapa aspek? HIHIHI. Please, isi kotak review-nya ya! Saran darimu sangat membantu. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! *amin*

~littlesanta


End file.
